thewarrenwitchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Halliwell
Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell is the middle child to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, the younger brother to Wyatt Halliwell and the older brother to Melinda Halliwell. History 'Background' Christopher Perry Halliwell was born to the middle Charmed One, Piper Halliwell and her turned mortal husband, Leo Wyatt. Chris was born on October 24th, 2004 at San Francisco Memorial Hospital viaemergency C-section. He is there second son and the middle child out of there three children. His first name comes from his paternal grandfather, Christopher Wyatt. In Leo's first life he said him and his father were close. So to honor him his second son was named after him. His middle name Perry is because it starts with the letter 'P'. In a way to continues the Halliwell tradition of 'P' names. When Chris came back from the future he used this as his last name. Piper found out she was pregnant the day after he was conceived from Phoebe and Paige. They helped his future self get his his parents together for a night since they were separated. He was conceived while his parents were trapped in the ghostly plane. Nine months later everybody found out Gideon was the one who turns Wyatt evil in the future. Though they were too late because Gideon stabbed future Chris killing him. So to get revenge and to protect both of his sons Leo killed Gideon with elektrokinesis then destroyed the mirror that allowed them to see into an alternate universe. 'Life as a Halliwell' Alternate Futures |-|The Dark Future= Chris was born in October 2004 to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Chris had a slight inferiority complex toward his older, more powerful brother Wyatt. Wyatt would often pick on him. Chris, from a very young age, had a very strong relationship with his maternal grandfather, Victor Bennett. After Piper's death when Chris turned fourteen, Victor and Chris were drawn even closer. Chris also resented his father to the point of hatred, stating that Leo was there for the entire world but was never there for him. He had a very close relationship with his younger sister, Melinda. They told each other just about everything. Even when she started a relationship with Caleb he accepted it. Mostly because he made his younger sister happy. Before Melinda was killed she was going to name her unborn son, Derek Christopher to honor her older brother. But when Wyatt killed Damien Melinda killed her her self shortly after. Chris didn't take it her death very well. Then he made it his mission to save Wyatt from becoming evil and changing past. And hopefull change his sisters fate. In the future, the Charmed Ones are dead and Wyatt has become an evil dictator. Chris became engaged to an assassin witch named Bianca, a member of the Phoenix Coven. She helped him sneak into the Manor and bring the Book of Shadows back to its rightful place, so that they would be able to find a spell that sends Chris back in time to 2003 to keep Wyatt from turning evil. |-|The altered 2013= LittleWyatt-Parents-Siblings.jpg|Chris in 2018 with his parents and siblings LittleChris-Parents-Sister.jpg|Chris with Melinda and there parents Chris was seen getting his packed lunch from his parents then following his brother *followed by his sister) to the school bus. Then later at Phoebe and Coop's condo for a the welcome home party for Phoebe and Coop's third daughter. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship: '''The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;'Active Powers''' *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes and the hands. Chris used this power more than the orbed based version. **'Deviation: '''The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Chris is able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. **'Crushing: The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. *Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This is a hybrid combination of Telekinesis and Orbing. **Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Chris is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. **Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. **'''Teleportation Manipulation: The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. ;Whitelighter Powers * Orbing:'The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. *'Sensing: The ability to locate charges and people. This power does not work if somebody is in the Underworld or vice versa. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light. Chris possessed this due to the fact he is half-Whitelighter. *'Cloaking: '''The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. *'Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. '''Other Powers *'High Resistance:' This power causes Chris to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. *'The Power of Three: '''The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. Family Tree Notes *Piper Halliwell calls Chris peanut. *Chris is named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt , while his middle name ''Perry ''is derived from the Halliwell family's long-standing "P" tradition. *He shares many simalarites with his aunt Prue. They both have dark hair and green eyes as well as the power of telekinesis. They were born in late October and they also have similar personalities; they're both serious, business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being. *Chris has no memories of the Chris that went back to the past to save Wyatt. He doesn't even remember Bianca *Chris can be overprotective of his younger sister, which she doesn't always like. *Chris is a Scorpio like his aunt, Prue Halliwell. *When he was conceived his father was part Elder. But Chris didn't get any of there abilites because being an Elder is a tittle not a species. Appearances |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Halliwell Family Category:Piper and Leo's Family Category:Charmed One